This invention relates to the synthesis of ultra-hard abrasive particles, particularly diamond particles.
Diamonds have been synthesized commercially for several decades and the technology is now very well developed. Diamond synthesis involves subjecting a source of non-diamond carbon, particularly graphite, to temperature and pressure conditions in the diamond stable region of the carbon phase diagram in the presence of a diamond solvent (also known as a catalyst). The conditions for diamond synthesis can be tailored to produce diamonds of a particular shape, size and character. Cubic boron nitride, another ultra-hard abrasive, has also been synthesized commercially for several decades and its technology is now also very well developed. Cubic boron nitride synthesis involves subjecting a source of hexagonal boron nitride to temperature and pressure conditions in the cubic boron nitride stable region of the boron nitride phase diagram in the presence of a suitable catalyst.